


*cough* Destiel

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this idea online for the Team Free Will reunion in 10x09, and loved it so much. SO, I decided to write a fic of it. This is, of course, after Sam and Dean find out about Destiel in 10x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*cough* Destiel

Dean was currently engaged in a staring contest with a piece of ancient parchment. He was silently willing it to magically spout some crap about how to get this damn mark off his arm, before his eyes turned black again. Sam, with heavy bags under his eyes, had gone out to get more coffee and hopefully pie, as Dean had ordered him in vain. Leaning his face on his hand, he was about to nod off yet again when he heard a fluttering of wings.

Dean's head whipped around so fast, he heard his neck crack. He didn't pay it any attention however, not when the blue-eyed angel was standing right in front of him.

"Cas?" Dean cried happily, standing up and striding forward to engage Castiel in a bone-crunching hug. Cas hugged him back strongly, and Dean remembered with fondness how Cas had once not known how to navigate a human hug. 

"Hello Dean," Cas sighed. "I missed you."

Dean, suddenly remembering himself, pulled back from the hug and cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, me too I guess. So what's up? Where you been?"

"Until recently, I was tracking down rogue angels with Hannah," Cas replied tiredly, and a crease appeared between his eyes. "And then.. Hannah started to feel guilt about taking her vessel. She wanted her vessel- Caroline - to be able to return to her old life and her husband. So Hannah left."

"Just like that?" Dean asked. "Whoa, wait. You're not considering.. I mean, you're not going to leave too, are you?"

Cas didn't answer. 

"Cas?!" Dean prompted agitatedly.

"I don't know," Cas muttered. "Jimmy - his his wife and daughter, his whole life, was taken away from him. By me. How can I say humanity is my cause, when I have put him through this for years?"

"Cas, I know it's not ideal," Dean admitted. "But you have to look at this logically. Jimmy must be dead - I mean long dead. How many times have you died now?"

Cas, who was staring down at the floor, smiled that half-smile he reserved for Dean. "Almost as many times as you."

"Right, well, humans - ordinary humans I mean, not like Sam and me - don't bounce back from crap like that, Cas. Jimmy's gone."

"Even if he is," Cas argued. "His body should be laid to rest, shouldn't it? His family should receive closure, and be allowed to grieve."

Dean stepped closer to Cas in an attempt to get him to look him in the eye again. Cas, unable to ignore his advances, obliged.

"Come on man," Dean murmured softly, dropping the macho act as his green eyes raked over Cas's imploringly. "You only just came back. Don't leave again."

He was using the same tone Cas had heard in his private prayers to the angel, out of Sam's earshot. Cas took a sharp intake of breath as the memories and guilt of unanswered prayers came flooding back. So many times he had been unable to return to Dean, unable to help. How could he leave the hunter again, when he was standing right here begging him to stay?

"Ahem."

Dean and Cas turned around to see Sam standing with a bag of groceries and one raised eyebrow.

"Hey there Cas," he said innocently, grinning. "Dean."

Dean, releasing how far into Cas's personal space he was, quickly stepped back and moved to the parchment on the table, pretending to organise it.

Sam just laughed and started to walk towards the kitchen. When he reached halfway, he paused.

"D-Destiel," he coughed loudly, pretending to hit his chest in pain.

"Sam, you should get that cough examined by a doctor," Cas insisted, genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah, Sam," Dean retorted between his teeth. "You should."


End file.
